


Spiders

by mckays_girl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-29
Updated: 2009-04-29
Packaged: 2018-09-27 14:42:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10026347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckays_girl/pseuds/mckays_girl
Summary: Sam and Dean pranking each other





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, some spiders decided to camp out in poor geeky_ginger's bed and I comforted her by reminding her that it was just like that SPN ep called "Bugs", except with a bed instead of a shower (I know - I'm such a good friend!). She agreed, but lamented about the lack of Winchesters there to save her, which resulted in comment fic (but because I'm an attention whore I'm reposting it for you lucky kids). It's my first foray into SPN fandom, so I would absolutely adore any feedback to help me improve my characterization. Also, maybe a double shot of espresso in my Frappuccino wasn't such a good idea *giggle*

Sam jumps out of bed and squeals like a girl, brushing frantically at his skin. It isn’t until Dean has finished laughing himself hoarse that Sam finds the little plastic spiders on the floor and he shoots Dean an accusatory look. “The hell, man?” he whines and throws a handful of them back at his brother, which just sets Dean off again.

“Awww, come on, Sammy,” Dean says. “You can’t tell me you’re afraid of a few little spiders?”

“Not cool,” Sam answers, shaking out the sheets. “I swear to god, Dean. I’m gonna get you back for this.”

Several days later, as Sam flips through the channels, he hears Dean yell from the shower.

“Jesus, fuck!” The door flings open and Dean stomps out, towel wrapped precariously around his hips as he drips on the floor. “Sammy!”

Sam has to slap a hand across his mouth to prevent the snort that escapes from becoming a full-on giggle. He flutters his eyelashes innocently, and says, “Yes, Dean, is there something I can help you with?”

Dean tries to glare menacingly, but the effect is lost because a few of the plastic spiders are still poking out of his spiky hair after their fall from the ceiling, where Sam rigged them. “Bitch,” he snaps and storms back into the bathroom, slamming the door behind him.

“Jerk,” Sam replies, even though Dean probably can’t hear him. He turns his attention back to the TV, but smiles smugly at the faint sounds of muttered curses.

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
